Al final del camino
by sorgin
Summary: Renji lo sabe, la vida de Kenpachi ha llegado su final. Por suerte para ambos una vieja amiga esta allí para acompañarle.


Renji suspiro derrotado, y es que no podía evitar pensar que toda la mierda le caía a él. Cuando vio entrar envuelto en lágrimas a un miembro del onceavo escuadrón supo que los cosas andaban peor que mal, pero en su fuero interno espero a que vendrían a por su capitán en lugar de a por él. Las súplicas avergonzadas del hombre que, puesto de rodillas, le pedía ayuda no le conmovieron lo más mínimo y de echo no se habría movido ni un solo milímetro de haber estado a solas.

Pero aquel era el despacho del capitán Kuchiki así que, el estar sin él presente resultaba una opción descabellada y poco probable. Byakuya clavo su mirada en él y Renji suspiro al encontrar en aquellos iris oscuros una mezcla de preocupación y diversión a partes iguales. Parecía increíble que aquel hombre quien era capaz de guardar tantos matices en su interior fuese descrito por sus subordinados como alguien frío de nulas emociones. O quizás, se dijo a sí mismo el pelirrojo, es que habían pasado tanto tiempo uno en compañía del otro que el más mínimo cambio era capaz de capaz de ser percibido.

Renji suspiro resignado y se levanto de la silla sin ganas para acompañar al hombre. Con un cabeceo se despidió de su superior prometiéndole mantenerle informado, según él mismo fuese enterándose de la situación. Con paso lento se adentro en las barricadas que antaño había ocupado como recluta y se sorprendió al encontrar entre los viejos conocidos tantos rostros afligidos.

Pero fue, al llegar al patio central cuando comprendió la gravedad de la situación. En aquel lugar normalmente bullicioso vibraba la calma tensa que precedía a las desgracias. Nadie hablaba, nadie reía y eran muchos los que se sorbían las lágrimas desconsolados mientras los compañeros cercanos trataban de animarlos sin grandes éxitos. Aunque lo más inquietante de la situación tal vez fuese la desaparición de los altos cargos del lugar.

Las noticias no eran nuevas para él, pero eran asfixiantemente reales al verlas de frente. Zaraki Kenpachi se moría, y esta vez no habría nada que pudiese salvarle. La capitana de la cuarta división lo había dejado claro. Su cuerpo seguía siendo una mole destrucción, pero su poder espiritual estaba al mínimo y no parecía que nada pudiese ayudar a reconstituirlo. Hastiado de pasarse el día encerrado en una habitación con olor a antiséptico y rodeado de sonrisas amables, el capitán había renunciado al tratamiento que podría haber alargado su vida durante unos miserables meses más.

En lugar de eso decidió arrastrarse hasta su batallón y retar a sus soldados a un combate a muerte por el título que aún ostentaba como primero de su división. Desde entonces Ikkaku había estado desaparecido y a pesar de los gritos con los que Kenpachi le había tildado de traidor y cobarde, el teniente se negó a salir.

Abarai solo estaba seguro de una cosa, él tampoco estaba dispuesto a luchar y así se lo hizo saber a todo aquel que le pregunto. Fue Yumichika quien le explico que su visita había sido organizada por un motivo bien diferente. Estaba preocupado, casi asustado. Con palabras toscas y sin ningún tipo de reparo le explico que había escuchado a su capitán reír en la soledad de su habitación, llamando con dulces palabras a un fantasma oculto en su pasado.

No fue ni no hasta llegar a la puerta y estar a punto de tocarla cuando entendió completamente donde residía el problema. En vez de arriesgarse a entrar directamente vario su rumbo para llegar a las cocinas. Aunque muchos le observaron sorprendidos ninguno se atrevió a hablarle mientras se dedicaba con parsimonia a preparar tres tazas de té y llenaba un plato con golosinas y dulces.

Zaraki sonrió al verle entrar, y con la espada ya en la mano trato inútilmente de incorporarse para animarle a salir a pelear.

\- Sabía que no podrías resistirlo. Tanto tiempo bajo las órdenes de ese noble te habrá vuelto un poco blando, pero por suerte estoy lo suficientemente débil como para que tengas una oportunidad. Es más, te dejare dar el primer gol … - Un ataque de tos le impidió seguir hablando.

\- Solo vengo de visita. – Respondió el pelirrojo y él hombre le observo con cierto grado de confusión.

\- No me jodas Renji. Me estoy muriendo y mis propios hombres prefieren verme languidecer antes de ofrecerme una muerte digna.

\- Te has ganado su respeto capitán. Es normal que prefieran verte vivo. – Dijo bebiendo su té.

\- No es respeto, es piedad. Y eso es mil veces más patético. – Escupió las palabras con asco y agarro la espada con más fuerza, cortándose la palma de la mano en el proceso.

\- Además, no vengo a verte a ti. – Añadió como si nada. - ¿Cómo has estado Yachiru? – Pregunto sin mirar a ningún lado en particular.

Una risa infantil llego a sus oídos. Los años habían pasado para todos menos para aquella niña de sonrisa pícara y cabello rosado que le observaba divertida, como si la habrían pillado haciendo alguna travesura.

\- ¡Piña-kun! – Grito eufórica. – Yo también te he echado de menos.

Dando saltos se acerco hasta donde estaban los dos y se arrojo sobre el hombre moribundo abrazándole con tanta fuerza que le arrebato el aire de los pulmones, mientras gritaba lo feliz que estaba por las golosinas que la habían traído.

\- Os he oído hablar desde fuera. – Confeso Renji cuando, horas después, la niña hiperactiva cayo dormida. Después se mordió el labio antes de añadir. – Se supone que una Zampakuto de ese nivel de poder trataría de librarse de un amo tan débil matándolo. Pero parece que a ti te ha tocado una espada enfermera. -Dejo caer las palabras con una sonrisa queda.

Kempachi acaricio con delicadeza el cabello de la niña ignorando por completo al otro, y Abarai supo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Yachiru había desaparecido muchos años antes, cuando su dueño fue capaz de invocarla pronunciando su verdadero nombre; sin embargo, ahora que el corazón del hombre, que la había tratado como una hija, se veía apremiado por la ansiedad, no dudo en volver a ser real para él, deseosa de poder acompañarle en su última aventura.

Una mariposa negra se poso sobre el alféizar de la ventana informándoles que el esperado desenlace estaba a punto de suceder.

\- Es hermosa. – La voz trémula del hombre rompió el silencio. - Debería seguirla.

Renji le observo con preocupación mientras le veía estirar la mano y rozar aquellas pequeñas alas que parecían estar hechas de fino cristal transparente. Un simple roce y el hechizo se cumplió. Las alucinaciones se hicieron presentes en el dios de la muerte, un pequeño regalo que la propia vida les concedía. Ellos eran los hijos de la oscuridad y el vació y allí deberían regresar, quizás por ello, o por su oscura labor, su recompensa parecía más dulce que un simple y desgastado final. La paz llegaba a ellos en forma de mariposa, y sin remordimientos se entregaban a ella sin albergar duda alguna en su corazón. Sin embargo, algo pareció perturbar la tranquilidad de aquel hombre que nunca había mostrado miedo con anterioridad.

\- Vamos Ken-chan. - Grito Yachiru subiéndose a su espalda de un salto. -Vamos a ver si eres capaz de cortar a la muerte.

La sonrisa dulce de la niña quedo impregnada en el aire mientras que el hombre asentía con verdadera alegría. Porque allí estaba lo que le obligaba a aferrarse a la vida. Su niña, su pequeña, su eterna compañera. Con ella a su lado volvía a sentirse el hombre más fuerte, el único capaz de vencer a la propia muerte.

\- Agárrate enana que el viaje va a ser movidito. – Al fin juntos de nuevo al final del camino

Renji no pudo evitar llorara cuando el hombre exhalo su último aliento. Kenpachi se veía sereno al marcharse, con una mueca de felicidad gravada en su tosco rostro y la espada partida entre sus manos ensangrentadas.

La notica no tardo en propagarse por todos los escuadrones. Salió del onceavo con un grito de dolor y se paseo como una sombra entre los demás portando tras de sí un eco de pena compartida. Fue entonces cuando Ikkaku accedió a regresar de su auto impuesto exilio y se arrodillo frente al cuerpo mostrando sus respetos al hombre que tanto había admirado.

Solo Renji, con su sonrisa queda y la tristeza bañándole la mirada tuvo el valor necesario para acercarse al él y tratar de consolarle de la única manera que encontró posible.

\- Tranquilo, puedo asegúrate que aún no se ha ido del todo. – Y encogiéndose de hombros añadió. – Yachiru vino a por él. Así que probablemente, se habrán perdido de camino.

Una carcajada nació en los labios del nuevo capitán del onceavo escuadrón impidiéndole darle las gracias.


End file.
